Nathaniel Grey (Earth-295)
For the next weeks, Nate kept a low profile. One night, he went clubbing with the three girls and many people recognized him from his performances in Central Park. Nate was asked to sing with the band and, surprisingly, he did quite well, though he never had been on stage before. However, the show was interrupted by the arrival of Jackknife, who was hunting down and killing every single person that Nate had contact with. Jackknife was actually Jack Cole, one of the many misfits belonging to the Abomination’s group. Turned out that, during Nate’s battle with the Abomination, he accidentally unlocked Cole’s latent psychic powers. Jack couldn’t handle himself and became psychotic, blaming Nate for the voices in his head. In direct battle, Nate defeated the mentally imbalanced misfit when the police arrived. They asked him to surrender, but the crowd who witnessed the battle intervened, claiming that Nate was a hero. The next day, Jam lost an arm in a motorcycle crash. When Nate, Bux and Marita visited her in the hospital, something strange happened. After touching Nate, one of the medics in the hospital developed the ability to heal and Jam's arm was restored. The miracle boosted Nate’s popularity even more and Nate was now admired by hundreds of followers like some kind of messiah. - Still not knowing what happened to Threnody, Nate would have been surprised by the events in New York over the past months. Shortly after her body had been brought to the morgue, the corpse rose and Threnody walked out. In her wake, several dead reanimated themselves too, following Threnody and chanting her name. She made her way to the loft that she and Nate had lived in and kept track of Nate’s activities through the news. Over time, her appearance slightly changed as her belly grew from pregnancy. , , - , Nate visited his ”parents,“ Scott and Jean, who were at the time recuperating in Alaska. The strength of the newly forged bonds between Nate and his “parents” was shown when, soon after, as the X-Men had been disbanded, Nate (alongside Archangel, Wolverine and Cable) was one of the few people Jean and Scott called for help, as they needed to defend the new race “the Mannites” from the mysterious “Death.” Shaman to the Mutant Tribe Madelyne Pryor returned soon afterward, but she was manipulating Nate in his sleep and making him destroy things. She finally revealed that she was a Madelyne from another dimension and she needed him to do something for her. This Maddie showed Nate how to shift between parallel earths, and tried to use him to power her engine for traveling between worlds. Nate rejected her, and located that alternative reality's version of himself, who was slightly insane from his experiences and suffering the same problems with his powers that the original Nate had, his powers were destroying him, but he had a black X-shaped tattoo on his chest from the red queen. The tattoo was a genetic brand that regulated his powers and kept them from killing him. The two Nates fought Madelyne (who was really an evil Jean Grey) and in the process merged parts of themselves to throw her off. The other Nate was killed and some of the other Nate's psychic energy, along with the genetic brand, was transferred to the original Nate and his powers stablized. After the defeat of this evil "Queen Jean", Nate set out to make a difference in the world. Nate became immensely powerful, and had few qualms about using his power to mete out justice to his fellow mutants. He then dealt with and stopped the madman Qabiri from destroying all the worlds on the Spiral, and finally, he confronted the Anti-Man, an alien sent to Earth to insinuate his genetic code into all living cells on the planet so that his people could harvest the resulting energy. To save the world from destruction, Nate merged himself with the Anti-Man, in essence "poisoning" the cells of Earth with his presence, and dissipating both of them across the globe. Return Nathan resurfaced once more, in a small town, where his presence caused several of the inhabitants to dreamwalk and continuously repeat "I'm an X-Man." Norman Osborn sent his team of X-Men, consisting of Mimic, Weapon Omega, Dark Beast and Mystique, to investigate and to raise public opinion. Both Mimic and Omega were overwhelmed by Nathan's energies and went on a rampage leaving Mystique and Dark Beast alone with a patient that they were examining. Shortly Nathan once more took physical form, much to Beast's shock and horror, believing Mystique to be his mother Jean Grey, since she had taken her form. Nate angrily attacked Beast but didn't realize that Jean was actually Mystique who managed to distract him long enough in order to save Dark Beast's life. Following the incident; Osborn tasked his X-Men to hunt down and possibly capture Nate for experimentation and to feed Weapon Omega. Osborn's X-Men contacted H.A.M.M.E.R.'s PSI-division (which had taken a cult like appearance); the PSI-Division managed to contact Nate only for him to absorb most of their psychic energies and learn what had happened to the world and to the mutant race in his absence. He angrily demanded to know what Osborn's X-Men, (presumably) had done. Nate attacked Avengers Tower. After defeating Venom and incapacitating Sentry with stories of their past friendship, he battled both Osborn's Dark Avengers and Dark X-Men. He seemingly died after his defeat, but it was just a ploy to possess Norman Osborn's mind. The only one aware of the ruse was Mystique, due to her psychic defenses. She wanted Nate to free her of Osborn's control or she would reveal him to the others. However, Nate intended to restore the world to the way it was. He planned on showing the X-Men that they didn't have to feel trapped on Utopia or that the Avengers could be at their former glory. However, he was fighting a hard battle against Osborn, whose will was strong enough to match his own. He also demanded that Mystique try redeeming herself. | Powers = X-Man was one of the most powerful mutants to exist and one of the most powerful beings in the Universe. One of the many impressive moments that displayed Nate's powers was when he easily defeated Exodus, a mutant with vast psionic powers who managed to defeat the combined efforts of the X-Men and the Avengers in combat. This easy defeat left Exodus humiliated especially considering he was centuries old while Nate was only around 16 years old (he confirmed himself to be physically 17 ). He had psionic powers beyond those of any other mutant in the world, and was easily among the most powerful mutants in general. As he grew, he possessed enough power that he could destroy entire worlds if he wished . His power was such that upon examination by Moira MacTaggert, she suggested his psionic powers rivaled that of a Phoenix Force-imbued Jean Grey ; even at such a younger age. In another instance, he was measured as having a psionic energy output matching that of the Dark Phoenix itself and since that moment his powers and control have grown much. Astral Plane Tap: Ability to Tap into the virtually unlimited psychic resources of the astral plane in order to manipulate matter and energy (Even down to the molecular level.) and up to a potentially unlimited scale. Telepathy: He possessed telepathy of the first order and was unmatched by any. His telepathy proved great enough in power and scope as to allow him to read thoughts across vast distances, and even interface with multiple minds, simultaneously. His telepathy was so great that even while inexperienced and weakened, his powers enabled him to easily block and even overcome telepaths such as Charles Xavier . He was even able to hide his mind from Cerebro, which is impossible for even the strongest mutants to accomplish. *''Intuitive Multilingual: Capable of intuitively translating new languages. *Astral Travel: Capable of forging psi-links to travel in astral form. *Material Astral Projection: Give substance to astral energy to solidify psychic forms or forge protective psi-armor and even pull the astral projections of other telepaths into the physical world such as Charles Xavier. *Psychometry: Can read residual thought imprints left on objects touched by people. *Dimensional Sense: Capable of sensing dimensional rifts or anomalies. '''Telekinesis': Telekinetically, Nate was capable of very fine control over objects down to the molecular level. He could telekinetically move the chemicals in someone's brain around , he could disassemble complex devices explosively (separating every last component, such as screws, nuts, circuit boards, etc.), and just as quickly and easily assemble complex devices. This also enabled him to even attain awareness and control over objects as small as individual electrons in an atom. For instance, Nate could detect if a seal was hermetic or not, by checking for the presence of penetrating oxygen molecules. He could even detect and discern individual oxygen molecules, and determine the atomic weight of molecules, by the amount of atoms present. On larger levels, Nate could levitate great weights, but his upper limit remained undisclosed. He was able to crush the entire city of Quito in Ecuador, in just a few moments, in his sleep . He was able to psionically isolate the entire planet's gravitational pull. . His telekinesis also allowed him to redirect security lasers around his body and get past even the best security system. His control and power is so great and finely tuned, that instead of stopping an explosion like most telekinetics, he just curved the shockwave and sharpnel around him. *''Concussive Blasts: Could project his telekinetic energies as powerful blast beams directed from his brains that could apparently affect matter with concussive force. His telekinetic blasts were possibly the strongest on earth, strong enough to punch through solid steel. *Flight: By telekinetically levitating himself, he was able to fly at amazing speeds. *Force Fields: Nate was able to create protective force shields that could detect even the most powerful of attacks. There did not appear to be any correlation between field strength and the thickness of his telekinetic fields. *Intangibility: Could phase through solid matter by mentally shifting his molecules around another object's as he moves forward. *Telekinetic Holograms: His mental fine motor skills were so acute that he could mentally manipulate dust particles and water vapor to refract lightwaves and create holograms. *Electromagnetic Pulses: He also had creative uses of his powers such as using his telekinesis to channel the Earth's magnetic field through the electro-current of his brain and generate devastating electromagnetic pulses. *Dimensional Teleportation: X-Man even learned that he could use his telekinesis to transport himself to any location and even into other dimensions by mentally bending the dimensional barriers that separate one reality from another. *Precognition: Since his return, X-Man gained a number of new powers. One of which was precognition, which he possibly used to concoct his plan against Norman Osborne. *Psionic Evolution: After becoming one with the earth, X-Man has ascended to a higher state of existence. *Physical Reconstitution: After his apparent death against the Anti-man, he has learned to rebuild his body by absorbing psionic energy. He used this power to regain his physical form after becoming one with the earth. *Physical Possession'': Along with learning to rebuild his physical form, X-Man's hightened state of existence has allowed him to convert his body into pure psychic energy and possess people. He used this power to possess Norman Osborne. While possessing someone, he can also explore their mind from the inside. It is possible that if he possesses a mutant, he can use their powers along with his own. | Abilities = | Strength = Nate Grey possessed the normal human strength of a man his age, height, and build who engages in moderate regular exercise. When using telekinesis he was able to lift incredible amounts of weight.http://www.marveldirectory.com/individuals/x/xman.htm | Weaknesses = Nate was originally designed so his powers would kill him when he completed his task of destroying the world. Because of this, his powers were slowly destroying him. After recieving the genetic brand, his powers stabilized. | Equipment = | Transportation = | Weapons = | Notes = | Trivia = * X-Man, Blink and Morph were originally supposed to be a team of X-Men by themselves, but it was later changed, and therefore never followed upon. Soon the series Exiles and X-Man were created instead. | Links = * The X-Man Homepage * Uncannyxmen.net Spotlight on... X-Man * Marvel Directory }} Category:Age of Apocalypse Category:X-Men members Category:Telepaths Category:Telekinesis Category:Flight Category:Concussive Blasts Category:Teleporters Category:Psychometry Category:Intangibility Category:Magnetokinesis Category:Astral Projection Category:Illusionists Category:Intuitives Category:Precogs Category:Summers Family Category:Grey Family